Mistaken Identity
by Merusa
Summary: A one-shot. A conversation between friends creates unexpected, comical results. H/G, R/Hr. PG-13 for implications and mild fluff.


A/N: Just a random short fic that popped into my head while I was reading Angua's "Harry Potter and the Fifth Year From Hell" on the Sugarquill. I takes place the summer before FIFTH YEAR. I know some bits may seem un- canonical, but just trust me and read. Very mild fluff, lots of comedy (hopefully).  
  
"Mistaken Identity"  
  
Harry tossed a fish stick at his good friend Ron, who ducked. The stick kept on flying and hit Hermione in the face.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Sorry, Hermione....."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few other Hogwarts people were sitting around a table at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron, Ginny, and the rest were snickering at Harry, who was trying vainly to find a way to soothe Hermione's temper. "Sorry, Hermione, really, I meant to hit Ron, really I did..."  
  
Fred winked at Harry. "Harry, you know there's only one way you can soothe her temper..." he let his words trail off, suggesting.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry banged his head on the table.  
  
"For the fifty thousandth time- I" bang "do" bang "not" bang "fancy" bang "Hermione!" bang.  
  
"Sure you don't. According to that article, she's your girlfriend!" Padma said loudly. A few patrons turned around, obviously wanting to hear about Harry.  
  
"She. Is. Not. My. Girl. Friend." Harry muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Ron's ears were red, and he was watching Hermione. Hermione glanced back at Ron, her own face reddening. Harry settled back in his seat, and glared at the twins, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, and Blaise, a friendly and fruity Slytherin, all whom were snickering.  
  
"Well, then, who do you like?" George questioned. Ginny, who had been muffling her giggles, stopped laughing and looked at Harry. She jumped when she realized Harry was looking at her, blushing slightly.  
  
"I er....someone, er, else."  
  
"No, really, do tell! I wanna know! Gimme the gossip!" Blaise exclaimed, his voice hitting falsetto many times.  
  
"I don't wanna say." Harry muttered, holding Ginny's eyes with his own. Ginny's face was flushing slightly, but she didn't drop the gaze. She, at least, had caught on. Harry's stomach was churning. He wasn't sure if her figuring it out was a good thing. Dean was looking between the two of them suspiciously. His face broke out into a grin.  
  
"I know who he likes!"  
  
Just as Lee was about to question Dean, Tom, the toothless bartender, came up to the table. "1:30, kids, the table was reserved until one. Ya gotta go."  
  
Harry's 'love life' was immediately forgotten. They trailed away through the fireplace in twos, calling good-byes, until only the Weasleys, Ron, and Hermione were left.  
  
Harry had been standing next to Ginny the entire good-bye time, fighting a blush. Ginny was losing the same battle.  
  
Fred and George winked at Harry, and stepped into the fire. "We haven't forgotten...THE BURROW!" they roared in unison.  
  
Ron and Hermione stepped through, "The Burrow!"  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny, looking down slightly. "Reason number 905: She's one of the few girls that are shorter than me." Harry, desperate and frightened for his life, had pulled a Hermione and made a list as to why he had begun to fancy Ginny so abruptly.  
  
He had thought of quite a few reasons.  
  
Ginny stepped into the green flames, and Harry followed suit. He noticed, mostly in happiness, that they were facing each other and were very close. He grabbed her arm for balance- he hated the Floo. "The Burrow!" they yelled.  
  
Harry felt himself being pressed up against something, and that something was pressing back. He blushed bright red, very aware of his surroundings.  
  
"Oof!" Harry was falling backwards into the Weasley kitchen. He reached out and grabbed the nearest thing which was, conveniently enough, Ginny arm. His back hit the floor, and he felt something soft fall on top of him. He blinked a few times. His glasses, luckily enough, weren't dirty or broken. He realized that Ginny was lying on top of him, and her face was very, very close. He swallowed hard. And swallowed again. And again. She wasn't blushing, and Harry was sure that her face was mirroring hers.  
  
A shout of laughter ruined the moment.  
  
"Oiy, Harry, that's who you like! You weren't lying!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed as the prettiest Weasley rolled off of him. He quickly stood up, ignoring the roaring laughter but all too aware of the blush on his face, and offered Ginny a hand, pulling her up with ease. But, of course, the fates and the muses couldn't let it be as simple as that. Charlie stuck a leg out and swept it under Harry feet, making him fall backwards, his back hitting the wall. Ginny, who had begun to look angry, fell right into his arms.  
  
Another babble of laughter sounded as Harry and Ginny righted themselves and walked casually to the table. Even Mrs. Weasley was snickering.  
  
Ginny unexpectedly turned to Harry, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Harry felt a wave of butterflies in his stomach. He had begun to know that look. Ever since he had returned to the Weasleys, he had begun to know Ginny, who had gotten over her shyness, as a Fred-and-George-like, but slightly more intelligent and cautious, headstrong, talkative, pretty girl. He had seen that look on her face quite a few times.  
  
It meant she was having one of her ideas.  
  
Smiling at her family, she spoke. "Would you excuse us?" She grabbed Harry's arm and steered him up the stairs, leaving a shocked family behind. Harry followed her dumbly. She opened the door to her room, dragged him in, and slammed it shut.  
  
Harry was frightened....very frightened.  
  
For one thing, the Weasley brothers had just discovered that he fancied their little sister. For another, much bigger thing, he was standing in Ginny's room, when she had that look on her face. She was probably planning to sit up here for a while, infuriate her brothers, than race back downstairs innocently. But, his heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, and her very presence was torturing him. This was what she had been doing to him for a month, and she knew it now. She was doing to him what he had done to her. And suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Crossing the short threshold between them, he grabbed her waist and kissed her. People said that first kisses were horrible, but this wasn't too bad. Sure, he had forgotten to tilt his head at first, and their teeth had knocked together painfully, but now they were fine. They were completely unaware of a few snorts and giggles behind them.  
  
A few minutes later, he pulled away, grinning. Her arms were around his neck, and she was beaming up at him.  
  
His decided that they needed to try again, and this time, he remembered to tilt his head, and their teeth didn't knock together.  
  
They were so engrossed they didn't even notice that they had an audience which had grown to include Professor Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling in merriment, Sirius, who was doubled over in silent laughter, a thoroughly amused Remus, and a very shocked Professor McGonagall, there on Order of the Phoenix business.  
  
FIN  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Tee hee hee.. Just a cute lil plot bunny. Do review! If I get enough, I may do a sequel. 


End file.
